Scout's Honor
by PattiJ
Summary: Lee and Amanda have assignments outdoors. They interact with both familiar and new people. Have they made friends or enemies? Story complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Enterprises. This story has been written for entertainment purposes only.

Timeframe: Late in 1988 or early in 1989

Scout's Honor

The tall man emerged between the pine bushes that marked the end of the winding dirt path. He took a deep breath of fresh air and was pleasantly surprised by the pleasure he felt about being in that location. He paused as he made visual contact . . . His subject's attention was diverted elsewhere. Once again, he contemplated his preference to be present here in the Virginia countryside versus being on a business venture. The reason for this existence now sat before him. She was known to him as his wife, Amanda.

Lee Stetson stood beside the long folding table. He placed a travel mug next to the packets of information that his Amanda was distributing. "Here you go, Darlin'."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." She looked up and gave him her brightest smile. She then returned her attention to the waiting group of registrants that had arrived moments before. "Welcome. Here's some information you'll need. A schedule and map are located right here," she pointed to the top. "Please move to the next table, where you'll find someone who will guide you to your cabin." Similar exchanges ensued for some time while Lee and Amanda drank coffee and shared light conversation.

As the line of scout units dwindled down, the natural sound of Lee's voice spoke with pride and love. "You know, Amanda . . . When you first told me that the National Capital Area Council was hosting the World Organization of the Scout Movement Jamboree, I was impressed. When you volunteered to be on the registration committee, I was equally impressed. I must tell you that when the RSVPs began pouring in," his eyes quickly scanned the crowd of foreign and domestic scouts. "I wanted nothing more than to run background checks on our visitors from the Agency's computers.ཁ

"I know that you used remarkable restraint not following through with that." Amanda stood and splayed her fingers across the front of his jacket. "We agreed that this was not about mixing business with pleasure, but rather an activity that we could do together with the boys." It was Amanda's turn to engage in the eye contact and saw approval in Lee's eyes. "The registration session is over. It's time that we check on our troop, in particular, our sons."

"I know that we don't have anyone coming here from eastern bloc countries, Amanda, but--"

"Once a spy, always a spy."

She walked off.

"A-man-daཀ You know how much I hate that wordཀ"

Lee gathered their mugs quickly and followed her.

Immediately after their departure, a foreign scout stepped to the table, picked up a forgotten package of freebies from the event sponsor, and looked off toward Lee and Amanda.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee held the door open, allowing a group of young men to enter the large cabin. Standing inside the doorway, he looked back, expecting his wife to pass him. Instead, he saw her seated on the porch steps. "Phillip," Lee called to his stepson as he tossed a ball to him. "Would you please tell that ghost story we started before the Taps ceremony interrupted us? You know the one."

"Okay, Lee."

Lee sat down next to Amanda and put his arms around her. They looked into the eyes of the other, staring deeply into the soul of the one loved so dearly. Lee felt the depth of his love for Amanda as it transformed from his vision to his heart. He was unable to help the fact that his feelings translated into action as he kissed his wife passionately.

Jamie cleared his throat. "Mom, Lee, this is Adam. He was born in Pakistan! His troop is in the nearest cabin!" Jamie approached, accompanied by another scout who appeared to be about Phillip's age or older. Lee was so engrossed in kissing his wife that he had not heard them coming. Lee averted his eyes until he could mask what he was feeling for the boy's mother. It was bad enough being caught once again by Jamie King, but exposing his emotions in front of a total stranger was still unheard of to Lee. "Mom, could we go to the kitchen for some hot chocolate? Please? He loves math and science and we want to hang out together."

"Yes, you may. Are you enjoying your stay here, Adam?"

"Yes, I may not speak like Americans now but I am learning in school."

"Well, good for you!" The boys turned to leave as Amanda opened the flap of her backpack. "Jamie!"

"Yes, Mom?" She tossed a bag of marshmallows to him. "Thanks, Mom!"

Lee smiled as he watched the boys move toward the building that housed

the kitchen. "Amanda." He kissed her temple, which had been resting on his shoulder. "In some respects, it seems like yesterday that I was secretly observing Jamie and Phillip's Junior Trailblazer activities. I'm so proud of each of them. They are turning into fine young men." Lee felt his wife had shifted in his arms and followed her gaze as he heard the kitchen's screen door slam closed.

"I'm very glad that the boys decided to stay in scouting.

It encourages them to be civic-minded and gain the responsibility that I would hope that they get from it, especially during an event such as this.''

"Sweetheart, it serves to reinforce the responsibilities that you have instilled in them."

"Your positive influence has been so important, Lee." Amanda touched his cheek with her fingertips. "You and Joe definitely compliment each other as male role models for the boys; face it, Stetson, you get the merit badge for consistency. They're lucky to have both of you in their lives."

Lee chuckled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They kissed but this time he held his passion in check. "I'm surrounded by impressionable young men with raging hormones, who see me as a role model. I need to back off and go inside before I do something that I really want to do, but Phillip or Jamie would never let me hear the end of it.''

''No, sir. You're not taking your influence to that level. I'm going to sit out here enjoying the night while I wait for Jamie.''


	3. Chapter 3

It was several weekends after the Scout Jamboree when Amanda found herself exposed to the environment once again. The natural backdrop which surrounded her was the outdoor classroom of Station One. She arrived promptly for the scheduled briefing and sat among her peers. While she waited, Amanda removed a notepad from her portfolio, and she took a moment to leaf through some of the training certificates she carried there. There was a definite diversity of agents whom she trained with over the years spent with the Agency, those operatives whose field of expertise was obtaining information from a variety of resources.

An advancement in technology simplified work for an agent like Francine Desmond, for example. She excelled in the performance standards required when retrieving sensitive computer data became one of her collateral duties. Amanda grinned when she thought back to her early days working with Lee, who acted like he was computer illiterate. She remembered helping him with reports and research with no lasting regrets.

Amanda glanced at the podium where two instructors were making final preparations. At the Agency, one who was ecstatic at the idea that technology was on the rise was an employee known as Leatherneck, who worked in the office of the Quartermaster. The modern-day logistics warrior was accountable for the supplies issued to the agents. Ephraim Beaman was an agent who did not quite possess the panache that Lee Stetson did. However, he took pride in the clean-cut image he projected with one exception. He was known to lose his inhibitions at a few Christmas parties where he expressed his undying devotion to Francine Desmond. He managed to feign an ignorance of those times and remained professional while on duty. He responsibilities included supervising the agent candidates' training. Amanda focused on Beaman and Leatherneck as the unique personae of the two men caused them to preside over this small crowd of agents.

At the conclusion of the session, close attention was paid to Beaman as he addressed the agents . . . "That concludes this briefing. After a short break, pick up your materials and proceed with your assigned tasks." Most of the agents stood to stretch their legs. Beaman and Leatherneck collapsed in the chairs beside Amanda. "I've felt less pressure standing in front of a group of rookie agents." Beaman sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"You both did just fine."

Beaman heard the respect in Amanda's voice and respected her in return. Amanda deserved it because all of her training and field experience were considered to be an asset. "Thanks for accepting this assignment, Amanda. This could be important to the Agency trainees. I appreciate you giving up your weekend with your family."

"It's no trouble, Ephraim. I was on the duty roster and chapter seven, paragraph four subparagraph six of the regulations state that it will be the duty of every agent to actively participate on a regular basis in training and screening of new recruits at Station One. Your project will enhance that and I'm positive that there will be new guidelines established."

Leatherneck snickered, "I wonder where in the rule book it mentions that she drew straws with Desmond and lost."

"That's not true." Beaman managed to refute. "We happen to be on the advance team. Francine and Scarecrow are on call if needed. We had better get started because as early as it is now, this task may take several hours to complete. I'll show you where your supplies are."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun glistened on the gurgling stream. Amanda shielded her eyes from the  
glare of the sun as she scanned the area. Satisfied she was alone she  
stepped from her hiding place in the bushes. The water beckoned to her. It  
looked so cool. So inviting. She sat down on a boulder unable to resist  
the temptation to rest for just a moment. She'd been hiking the rugged terrain for what seemed like ages. She took off her sneakers and socks, setting them on the ground next to her.  
The water felt so refreshing as it rushed over her tired and aching feet.  
She let her toes ooze into the mud. The sensation was heavenly. She closed  
her eyes, then opened them wide when she heard a twig snap behind her.

A group of men approached while she dried her feet and replaced her socks and shoes. She chided herself for underestimating the group in number but could easily see how she had. Some were merely young men in adolescence. They all stared at here with eyes widened and mouths agape.

One of the group's leaders spoke. "Forgive the intrusion. In my country, a woman who sits by a stream does so to labor diligently."

"It must have been a shock to see me doing the exact opposite."

"These men are unaccustomed to their wives, mothers or sisters simply doing what you were."

"Some women I know, eat chocolate, or read cheap romance novels to satisfy their guilty pleasures. Not meཀ There is an innocence about the Virginia countryside in weather like this. It is a beautiful day to come up here to relax and unwind."

"Forgive them for being fixated on your time of leisure."

"Oh, that is all right." Amanda had been observing the clothing of these men. Some wore green camouflaged shirts and pants and others wore something uniform in style that seemed familiar.

"Say, don't I know you from the Scout Jamboree?"

"You have an excellent memory, Amanda. My name is Khalid . . ."

Amanda abhorred Khalid's keen recognition skills. She made a split-second decision to let her fears subside, trust her instincts, and as she touched something deep within the pocket of her vest, rely on her agency training. "What brings you here?"

"It is of coincidence that we find you here but I feel certain our reasons are similar in nature."

"How could they be? I'm a mother of two boys, I do volunteer work with a group of part-time scout leaders, and you are?"

"One of the present majority. We wish to find the American intelligence community's institution known as Station One. No harm will come to you, if you cooperate."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know what you're talking about. I'm out here scouting locations for a documentary film company."

"Perhaps your husband would prove to be more cooperative."

"Oh, Joe and I were divorced long ago. After he returned to the States, he bought a nice condo in Maryland with room for the boys. You could take the Beltway of course, but there's too much traffic. If you take the Key Bridge and find 16th Street, it's a straight shot up to Maryland and Joe."

"It is not your first husband I care about. It is your second, Lee Stetson."


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh my gosh!' "Lee and I just work together at IFF. The film company I told you about earlier."

The man shared a laugh with others in the crowd. "American spies and your scenarios!"

If I cannot appeal to your wifely sense of responsibilities, then you leave me no choice other than to call upon you as a mother." A young man was pushed forth through the throng. "Perhaps this will change your mind."

Amanda recognized him as the scout befriended by Jaime not long ago. The snaps of his vest were pulled open to reveal an explosive device. Adam spoke, "Please do as they say, Mrs. Stetson."

Feeling fear for this boy in the initial moments, Amanda scanned the crowd of men. She knew it was up to her to confirm that this boy was in no real danger. Amanda quelled her maternal instincts to protect this boy when she saw no fear in his eyes. She prayed for a plan that would give the Agency time to act, and she knew from past experience, that if she spoke up and kept them talking, she would buy some time. "This is just a child. I thought that you were men of honor?"

"We are indeed." Khalid said.

"Yet the only choice you leave open for him is suicide?"

Amanda heard chatter in the group of men surrounding them as some individuals spoke out in a language foreign to Amanda.

"That's enough! You will do as I asked." Khalid shouted and pointed a weapon toward Amanda.

Her demeanor showed compliance while inside the arrogance of the men caused her to implement a plan she expected would protect both her husband and her country. "This way." Amanda ambled down one of the longer, more rugged routes toward Station One.

William Melrose felt a chill run through him and adjusted the brim of his cap accordingly. It was not the exposure to the elements that made him shiver. It was upon arrival of his team at Station One. He observed the small crowd of agents waiting for their section chief. As such, he quickened his pace as did the agents following him. He stopped when he reached the agents assigned to 'Operation Red Zone.' "What is your status, Ephraim?" Beaman stood silently. "Beaman, please give me your report!" Beaman continued to look beyond Billy's shoulder, past Fred Fielder and the other agents who accompanied Billy.

"Where's Scarecrow?" Beaman asked.

"Damn it, man! You call in a priority one scramble, Zulu Blue and the first thing you do, is to ask about the whereabouts of Scarecrow?" Billy mentally accounted for the agents in attendance. "Where's Amanda?"

Leatherneck stepped forward. "Boss, Amanda pushed the panic button on her two-way radio, those Motorolas are real beauties . . . she has not been heard from since. We immediately followed protocol and called for reinforcements."

"Okay, people, let's move. Fielder, stay here and set up a command center. Beaman, I want to be taken to the last known location of Amanda Stetson!"

Beaman regained his composure. "Yes, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Francine and Lee walked down the steadfast path toward the creek bed.

"Oh come on, Lee! During the entire ride, you would not participate in the banter about why Beaman and his project dragged us out here on a Saturday afternoon!"

"Francine, we were on the on-call roster for this project. That means one might have known not to schedule a hot date for that night!"

"Well. You are approaching your prospect. Mine is sulking somewhere in Georgetown. I'll have to admit our little advance team is efficient. I wasn't expecting any results today. None in the business sense, anyway."

"Can it, Francine. Billy told you Zulu Blue and nothing else?" She shook her head. "I don't like this. It looks like our division has been mobilized. It seems like Station One is in lock down. Did you see the look on Fielder's face when he assigned this location to us?"

They had reached Amanda's last known whereabouts where Billy and a few other agents were gathered. "It was need to know, Scarecrow, until now." Billy handed Lee the satchel he was holding and Francine accepted the schematics sheet she was offered. "We found this nearby."

Lee opened the bag. The large compartment was empty but the second, personalized compartment spoke volumes. It was filled with a blend of supplies only a junior trailblazer or new agent could appreciate. 'Amanda.'

Lee barely heard Francine calling out to him. He moved into the water and jumped rock to rock until he reached the spot where she had stood.

"Lee, Amanda apparently placed the components under the shrubbery there, but take a look over here." Francine pointed to the ground beyond the bank of the stream in front of them.

"Footprints. Lots of footprints!"

"A group of prints facing one solitary pair!"

"Dear God, Francine. What has happened to Amanda?"


	7. Chapter 7

Billy moved from his all-terrain vehicle to a position beside the creek bed, "They look like they're leading into the trail headed toward Station One. There are no signs of a struggle, Lee."

"Billy, she did not go with these men willingly. I'm going after her."

"Lee, wait. I sent a team up Bravo Trail to do a reconnaissance. Beaman's on top of it."

Francine and Lee spoke Beaman's name simultaneously before their boss reminded them. " Ephraim has been on these trails with trainees more than any of us. He said that Bravo Trail is more rugged and treacherous than Alpha, which was the closest option to where Amanda was. I think that while she had no choice, she made the informed decision to use the trail she has taken. We could get back to Station One in less than half the time, even with their head start. My guess is that after she pushed the panic button." Lee looked to him in wonderment. "Yes, she did; she thought she could delay their arrival long enough to get us here. There are a lot of hills, rocks, narrow sections of the path, enough to keep them out there for a while."

Lee ran his fingers through his hair. "Billy, you know that it is painstaking for me to be patient under the best of circumstances. I need to be involved. I need to find Amanda." Lee pinched the bridge of his nose.

Billy's firm hand rested on Lee's shoulder. "Get into the ATV, Lee. Let's go do our jobs." They drove away with Francine behind the wheel.

The group of agents gathered at the junction of two trails. Ephraim stepped up to Scarecrow. "Lee, I'm sorry. I know that Amanda was my responsibility today."

"Amanda has been on enough milk runs turning sour to know that there are risks in any aspect of this job. No one could know the consequences she faces today. You're the one person who knows as much about Amanda's training as I do." Lee watched as Francine choked back a snicker. "Amanda is a capable agent. I have to trust her abilities."

"You both taught her well," Billy interrupted. "Beaman, we're running out of time. You navigated the network of trails and did a successful recon?"

"Yes, Sir. Leatherneck was able to tweak the audio and video surveillance. He thought you would appreciate that, Scarecrow."

"Just give me that!" Lee grabbed the camcorder and activated the following playback sequence. A group of men and boys walked in tight formation. When he saw a close-up shot of an explosive device apparently worn by someone, widen to reveal that it was not his wife, he let out the breath he held. He saw Amanda walking beside a familiar figure. _"This is a very big risk for such a young man. My son saw some great potential in you. He admired you for your academic accomplishments, Adam . . .__Why?"_Amanda asked the young boy. _"I am proud to be here in the name of Allah to work with my brothers against the United States."_

At that moment, a flock of birds flew into some bushes and impaired the camera's audio-visual functions so filming was stopped. Lee turned the camcorder off. "Billy, I don't have time to explain but Amanda and I have met this Adam, if that name is not an alias. What we didn't know was that he is part of a group of wannabe terrorists. We need to clear all the nonessential personnel out of Station One. Just leave enough of us there so it looks operational."

"Agreed. But I want you and Desmond on the outside."

"Billy! These men outnumber us. We have no idea what they're carrying in their duffels or knapsacks. But it is evident that they are more than willing to make a human sacrifice!"

"No arguments, Lee. I have an idea how we can contain this mess."


	8. Chapter 8

Dusk had fallen on the Station One Compound. Amanda looked at the other agents who were kept under guard inside the instructor's office. The room was dimly lit by the desk lamp where Frank Duffy sat. Amanda leaned against a filing cabinet. She had not yet asked Duffy about being part of the group that had come to her rescue. 'I marched those men right into Station One. My instincts told me that someone was expecting us. When I was forced into the office, Duffy had sat there as if he belonged there and allowed himself to be 'captured'. I could not ask him who came up with this scenario. I was a bit surprised when moments later Leatherneck was thrust through the door. The stark white chef's hat and apron were a contrast to the man's usual attire. The agents on the other side of the room could not help but laugh despite being under heavy guard at the time. It's too quiet now. I have to do something, to say something. No one would complain if my nervous gesture of rambling was given an audience.'

"If I read this in one of my mother's novels, I never would have believed it. I just don't understand what these men, these boys want. They have vital information on the agency, will they use it or won't they? They want Station One, they get it, they lock us up, like none of us has a half rake pocketed, then they isolate themselves in the mess hall to eat? It was a good diversion for growing young men, especially after that long hike, food is never far from Phillip or Jaime's minds, whoever thought of that were brilliant, and Leatherneck wearing the chef's outfit is comic relief because I've had one stressful day." A scuffle was heard outside. Francine entered and stepped toward the desk. Lee strode in. "Lee, oh, Leeཀ"

Lee approached his wife. "Amanda! Are you okay?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and searched her eyes.

"Lee, I knew that you were in Arlington with the boys, I was sure of it, but they made threats against you, and they left me no choice but to bring them here."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No."

He grasped her hand. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"No, I can't leave yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"Lee, they have information on us, from our trip to Marion."

"Seriously?"

"I have to find out how they plan to use it."

Francine joined them. "They certainly aren't planning on going camping with the scouting organization that invited them into the country."

"Fran-cine!" Amanda exclaimed. "Lee, if you could get someone to go to the house and get the files on the Jamboree attendees, we could make a cross reference with State."

"Amanda, we don't have time to do research, we're definitely into the operational phase, even though we're not sure what that is."

"I don't think they're an immediate threat to National Security but I definitely think that they have the potential of being a serious threat in the future. I can find out what they're doing. I need to try."

"You'll need this, Amanda." Francine handed her a can of zap gas.

Lee grumbled. "Zap gas, Francine? Couldn't you be more original than that?"

Francine inhaled deeply as she shared a sympathetic look with Amanda, as the women assessed their stressful situation. Amanda decided that a conspiracy of silence would not be in anyone's best interest now. "Lee, hey." He turned away and she faced him. "I haven't been manipulated today like when Addi Birol controlled me. I'm okay."

Francine addressed Lee formally hoping to redirect his attention. "Scarecrow?"

"All right, but listen carefully, hmm?" Amanda nodded with a faint smile. "Use this on Adam and his uncle very carefully. You can do an interrogation after the immobilization takes effect. Of course, your priority will be to disarm the bomb. You will have eliminated one objective . . . Do we have the inoculations, Francine?"

Francine had noticed that the other agents conferred in their private corner. She walked forward and opened a case.

"Right here."

"Listen, everyone. We're going to initialize Operation Red Zone and with any luck, we will simulate an x-ray-yankee scenario that will stupefy our friends." Lee made a sweeping motion as he spoke to Francine. "Francine, the shots?"

"Amanda, why don't you go first?" Francine helped her expose the bicep of the arm opposite to the one Lee was gripping visibly with a pang of empathy. She injected Amanda then turned to her colleagues. "All right, gentlemen, I hope that you will use Amanda's bravado as an example. If I see bottoms and not biceps, I'll put a letter signed by 'Billy' in your files that will send you on a muddled mission indefinitely."

Francine ushered the men back to the far side of the room. Lee kissed Amanda with reckless abandon albeit briefly. With his back to his colleagues, he signed I love you extending his thumb, index, and pinky fingers from his fist. She returned his smile and mirrored his motion. As they joined fingers, Amanda said, "These guys make a great team, but I need my partner. Please be careful."

"That goes double for you. Billy's working out a plan and I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Amanda grasped his waist with her hands. "Promise me you'll think before

you act . . ."

"Amanda, you did not exactly look before you leapt. I won't be far from you."

She bowed her head and let out an exasperated breath. "Stetson."

He raised her chin and spoke softly. " I not only promise to think before I act, but act on what I believe."

"Maybe that's what will worry me the most."

Lee took her hands in his but then repositioned one of his hands over an ear.

"_Lancer to Scarecrow, I'm monitoring your frequency now, what's your status? You need to expedite your evacuation, is that clear?"_

"Lancer, there is some necessary intelligence gathering to be doneLet's meet atthe prearranged point and I'll explain." He accepted the inevitable. "Okay, Amanda, your team now has the advantage."

"Thank you."

"Francine." Lee motioned to his colleague. She took her earpiece out and handed it to Amanda.

"Thank you." Amanda put the earpiece in her ear.

Francine nodded. "Duffy already has one."

Amanda turned toward the man at the desk. "Frank?"

Frank was fidgeting with something in a desk drawer. "I swore the same oath ya'll did, Amanda."

Lee caressed Amanda's fingers. "We were ready for you, 'Manda."

"I knew you would be. You had better get going." Francine stepped forward and looked from Lee to Amanda. "Good luck, Francine."

Francine gleamed as she spoke. "Thanks, Amanda." Francine poised as Lee let go of Amanda's outstretched hand. "Leatherneck, Billy wants you to report to his coordinates." The three took up a defensive position at the doorway, opened it, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Lee and Francine stood on the platform of the slide for life. Lee assured himself that the slidewheel was secure while Francine peered through the night vision scope.

"You know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think we've been up here together since the Vardosk case."

"I know. I can remember the look on Amanda's face when she rescued Tanya Poplovich from this physical endurance exercise."

"From where I stood, Amanda lost her balance."

"Fran-cine."

"The point is, Lee, she did save Poplovich. Sure, it was the way she solved things in her homely way which I berated her for then." She held up a hand to stop his admonition. "She faced an adversary with blind ambition and succeeded. Way back then I heard you manage to tell her; Amanda, that was not bad. You began to appreciate her efforts then."

"Why are we having this conversation, Francine? My trust and faith in Amanda have multiplied tenfold since those early days."

"That is exactly my point. She's going to be just fine."

"Thanks."

"Whoa, Lee, we have two on the move toward the office. All teams copy that? . . . Roger."


	10. Chapter 10

Adam and Khalid entered the office. They observed a group of men standing in a semicircle surrounding the area around the main desk. "Where is the woman?" Khalid's tone demanded the attention of the men. The barrier of agents parted to reveal Amanda, who was seated on the chair with her knees raised. Adam took a moment to admire Amanda's Nike sneakers on the pair of feet planted firmly on her seat.

He looked to his uncle but before he could speak, Amanda said, "We were just speaking of you. See, I'm trying to understand your logic and some of these guys," gesturing toward her fellow agents, "Assure me that I never will. Why don't you explain yourself and save me the trouble?"

"I do not think that I like your tone."

"I don't like it when someone takes advantage of my hospitality."

"You fulfilled your promise of a generous and cordial welcome into your country. You offered a pleasant and sustaining environment. I'm afraid that your country's leadership is not as readily receptive as you are, Madame. Someone will pay for that one day."

Amanda brought the zap gas can out from under her knees and activated it. Duffy and another agent were expeditious in seating the two intruders in chairs made available for that reason.

"What have you done?" Adam wailed.

Frank Duffy spoke as he examined Adam's rib cage. "It was necessary to immobilize you." With careful inspection and qualified training, Duffy began to dismantle the explosive.

Khalid addressed Amanda. "I'm sure that your Mr. Stetson would be proud of you. He must have great expectations of you."

Amanda took a calming breath because she knew that both Billy and Lee were listening via the microphone placed on her a short time ago. Billy was at the perimeter command post reading a report while Fred Fielder stood by his side. _"Steady, Amanda. We are all too aware that the United States adopted Pakistan as a staging area for its proxy war against the Soviet Union__in Afghanistan. The U.S. funneled money and arms through the border between Pakistan and Afghanistan, lavishing aid on Pakistan in return. The U.S. gently pressured the military dictator of the moment to implement democratic reforms, a process which was greatly assisted by said dictator's death in a convenient and never satisfactorily explained plane crash."_ Amanda adjusted her earpiece before she glanced at Duffy, who was diligently working on the explosive, but her concentration was on what she heard her husband interject. "_The new government has recently proven to be a strong ally but recent intelligence shows that Pakistan is interested in becoming a nuclear state and would have no trouble breeding an archterrorist like Khalid or Adam. The boys at Langley have provided copious arms, training and weaponry to Arab 'volunteer' fighters waging a jihad __against the Soviets in Afghanistan, using the largely unmonitored border between Pakistan and Afghanistan as a conduit. The fighters used the anarchic mountainous regions of northern Pakistan both for travel and training, and the operation had a massive presence in the country. When the war ended, the volunteers kept right at it." _"Right, Scarecrow." Amanda noted Billy's static reply._ "Rumor has it that there is a new player in Pakistan who is calling the shots and developing a terrorist infrastructure."_

Amanda squatted down in front of Khalid and stared into his eyes. He showed signs of discomfort.

"You have no respect for my interpersonal space. Save this intimacy for your -pärt-ner." He tried to ridicule Amanda.

"You singled out my family to help further your cause. Why?"

"When the relationship between friendly nations grows apart, one finds another friendship. Particularly one who shares a common animosity toward their old friend. It so happens that with the new bond comes a wealth of information. Surely an American can appreciate that knowledge is power."

"You have chosen us as your enemy of the moment?"

_"_Do you doubt me?"

Amanda's reaction was silenced by the arrival of Billy and Fielder. Billy began examining what was in Adam's backpack as well as the explosive device that was dismantled. "Fred, take these two into custody." Fielder read the Miranda Act to the two men.

Billy grinned at Amanda. "You've done a fine job. We'll save the rest for the formal interrogation. Brace yourself for Phase II, Amanda."

"Phase II, Sir?"

"We have prepared a little side show for the others."

"Yes, sir."


	11. Chapter 11

As Beaman followed Leatherneck to the platform, Lee couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. The man looked like he was ascending toward heaven. However, when he reached the platform, Francine sent him a look that suggested the opposite.

Lee defended him. "Come now, Francine, Beaman deserves to see if this project was worth it. Kidnapping of a certain federal agent aside, I'm betting it's going to serve a good purpose."

"Thanks, Scarecrow." Ephraim smiled.

"Is everything set up?"

"Munitions, meds and amended mechanisms all are in place. Now all we need is 'Manda." Leatherneck stated.

"When Amanda and I revealed our marriage to The Agency, we did not give anyone carte blanche with the information about our personal relationship. For Amanda's sake I'm trying to stay in control. However, I have very little patience left." Lee gritted his teeth, shook his head and the finger which were pointed at Leatherneck. "I get this way when I have been without my wife, my 'Manda. That's my endearment. You don't get to say that."

Francine looked from one man to the other. "Gentlemen, please. What kind of munitions are we talking about? It's my understanding that we removed Station One's stockpile earlier today."

"That boy's backpack carried some low level liquid explosive, but in a small quantity. We have some of it rigged to blow, which will cause enough of a commotion to alert the men in the mess hall. Do you want to do the honors, Stetson?" Leatherneck held out a remote device.

Lee declined to take the remote control that Leatherneck produced. "The drug that you laced the chili with was a time released sedative?"

"Yes, and their joints should have stiffened up."

"Okay. We know that the area below us is a neutral zone. The mess hall and surrounding areas are active. Is everyone ready? Charlie team? Stand ready to apprehend."

"_Roger, Scarecrow."_

"On my mark. Go!"

Leatherneck activated the remote. A trash barrel ignited into a full blaze. Beaman hit the switch on another remote control as the occupants exited the mess tent. Most walked with a measured pace because of the sedative. Some were dazed and others were astounded to find themselves standing within dozens of grids of red beams at varying heights. In their confused state most stood still, wrongly assuming that they were trapped within the confines of the beams.

Loving the element of surprise, Lee, Francine and Ephraim descended down the line and apprehended those who were lured to the outer limits. Several agents approached and assisted the others with little resistance. Leatherneck aimed a large fire extinguisher at the fire and doused it quickly.

The senior agents released their prisoners to others that awaited them. Amanda and Billy walked up to Lee who put an arm around each one of them.

"Did you see that?" Beaman boasted. "At the time of their invention in 1960, lasers were called 'a solution looking for a problem.' Since then, they've become ubiquitous, finding utility in thousands of highly varied applications in every section of modern society."

"Congratulations, Ephraim!" Amanda smiled.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Lee asked.

"You might have to change your code name. To Beam them up Beaman." Francine added.

Lee flashed his dimples. "No, I kinda liked Beaming Beaman better."

"You were paying attention on the ride here. You are a sly devil." Francine chuckled.

Everyone shared a laugh. It was a comic relief for those who had to expend nervous energy and a grand gesture as the team, but also two of whom in particular, were reunited.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Dotty sat with Lee at the dining room table after finishing dinner. She observed Amanda, who was staring out the dining room window, then exchanged a worried glance with Lee. The boys were coming in and going out of the room, busily clearing the table. Dotty interrupted Jamie while doing his chores.

"Jamie, darling, my plans for tonight were canceled. Can I interest you in a game of Scattergories?"

"Sure, Grandma. That's such a cool game, especially when Lee plays. What was that answer you had the other night, Lee? You scored a lot of points that round!"

"Thanks, Jamie, it was the Flying Fickled Finger of Fate Award."

"Oh, yeah."

Phillip paused after clearing a place setting. "Mom, a group of kids is meeting at the Pizza Hut on Lee Highway tonight to review for the SAT, kind of like a study group. May I please go?"

Amanda continued to stare out the window. "That's nice, Sweetheart."

Lee shared another look toward Amanda with Dotty. "Isn't it a school night, Phillip?"

"Yeah, Lee."

Dotty stood up, handed a bowl to Phillip, and began to guide him out of the room. "Pizza Hut, Phillip? Haven't they invented the library for studying? Oh, Jamie, thanks for setting up the game. Honestly, Phillip."

Jamie's laughter spilled into the dining roomLee grinned widely before finishing the last sip of his wine. He then stood up, closed the dining room door, and approached Amanda.He wrapped her into an embrace and followed her gaze outside.

"How long are they going to keep a team on us?" She asked softly.

"Until the decision is made whether they'll be deported or released into society. The decision should come soon, maybe in the next couple of days."

"I can't believe that they got off on a technicality."

"It was nothing that you, or any of us did."

Amanda smoothed imaginary lines on his cuffs. "Don't blame yourself, either."

"I don't. It may not be a criminal case now, but it is a diplomatic one. One day, these guys will slip up and we will get them."

"Hopefully, before they cause death and mass destruction._"_

She turned into his embrace.

He pulled her away from the windowand she kissed him.

"This whole situation, being held hostage, has affected you more than you've been letting on.There was nothing I could've done to prevent this, and that's killing me._"_

Amanda hugged him tightly. "Hey, we'll get through it. We always do."

"This may help. When I went to Billy's office to drop off our requests for time off, I found something out that I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"You know that Billy submitted his final report to Dr. Smyth today?"

"Yes."

"It was for his eyes only. It stressed Billy so much that he had to run down to the dispensary for more antacids."

"What?"

"He left the report on his desk."

"Lee."

"The psych report was flagged."

She returned his smile. "And you just happened to be looking for some reading material."

"Amanda, Pfaff did some preliminary psychiatric evaluations on our two main players. He happened to be looking for subjects in a hypnosis study that he plans to conduct. Somehow he convinced them that it was procedure and hypnotized each of them. He suggested that they forget about the classified 'Marion Project'.

"Something good came out of it, Lee. I hope that it didn't cost us the court case."

"The details of the judges' decision are still sealed."

"We'll find out who deserves the Flying Fickled Finger of Fate Award."

He laughed and grabbed her for a kiss. Household sounds of the Scattergories timer, cheers and jeers, the tea kettle, and Dotty's voice summoning Amanda blended together. "I think we should get back to focusing on family activities." Lee smiled at his wife.

"Devoting ourselves to home duties and pleasures? . . . Coming, Mother!"

They exited out of the dining room and into the domestic bliss they afforded themselves until the next crisis would occur.

Scattegories ©1988 The Milton Bradley Company

THE END


End file.
